Returning to Normalcy - An Until Dawn Fanfiction
by satellite.dream
Summary: I can't believe that we made it. We're alive. I can't stop thinking about Josh. Mike said that the Wendigo...Hannah...got him. He was my best friend. Now he's gone. The rest of us are alive, but just barely. Rated M for mention of Mental Illness. Trigger Warning: Mental Illness mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is my first Until Dawn Fanfic, so i hope you like it! I'm going to tell the story from everyone's point of view. I hope to update two or three times a week, so let's see how it goes! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

*Chris POV*

I can't believe that we made it. We're alive. I can't stop thinking about Josh. Mike said that the Wendigo...Hannah...got him. He was my best friend. Now he's gone. The rest of us are alive, but just barely. Jessica is the worst out of everyone, though. She has scratches and cuts all over her body. Sitting beside her is Mike. He has a few cuts, but not near as much as her. Matt and Emily are relatively ok, except for Emily's bite and a few scratches. Sam just seems empty. Lastly, Ashley. Her black eye looks painful. It angers me to know that Josh hit her. I swear I'll never let anything like this happen to her again.

"Chris?"

I get pulled out of my thoughts by hearing her voice.

"Yeah?"

"How's your ankle?"

I had totally forgotten about my injuries. I've been too focused on everyone else's.

"Now that you mention it, it still hurts quite a lot. But I'll be ok. How's your eye?"

"Sore, but I'll live. Which is something I'm thankful to be able to say."

She's right. We could've died tonight. We almost died tonight. But we didn't. None of us did…except Josh. Before I could respond, the door to the interrogation room opened, and Sam stepped out followed by an officer. The officer looked at us with sympathy on his face.

"Now that your injuries have been checked out and your interviews are complete, you can go home. I recommend that you consult your usual physician for your injuries if you feel that further evaluation is necessary. I also suggest you look into psychologists or psychiatrists as well. Have a safe trip home. There is a bus stop about two blocks down the road."

Wordlessly, we all make our way to the door and down the street.

Luckily, it is still early in the morning, so no one has gotten on the bus yet. So, no strange looks, other than the bus driver as we paid the fare. We took our seats and settled in for the long ride home.

A couple of hours later and we are finally back home. How will our parents react when we explain what happened? As we got off the bus, we parted ways. Mike and Jessica made their way down one way, Sam, Emily, and Matt went another, and Ashley and I walked together. We all live in different parts of the city, though not far from one another. Ashley and I live a few houses down from one another, which is something I've always enjoyed. She grabs my hand and squeezes it as we walk. I notice she's shivering. I forgot that she left her winter coat at the cabin until now. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She smiled up at me, then spoke.

"Thank you, Chris. I'm glad you're ok. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know I'd do anything to keep you safe, Ash."

As we neared her house, I began to feel scared. I didn't want to let her go. I walked her to her front door and hugged her tight.

"Text me after you get settled in and explain what happened to your parents, ok?"

"I will. Stay safe walking home. Here's your coat. Thanks again for letting me wear it, even though you were cold the whole walk back."

I leaned in and kissed her before she opened her door and went inside. A smile spreads across my face as I walk home and I can't help but doing the fist pump from The Breakfast Club. I don't even care if my ankle is shooting pains up my leg as i walk or if the bruise on my head is giving me a headache. I kissed Ashley! I initiated a kiss with the girl that I've had a crush on since freshman year when she moved here. As I turn the doorknob to my front door, I realize that I'll have to explain the events of last night to my parents, reliving every detail. I stop smiling as I enter the house, beginning to feel the exhaustion and anxiety setting in.

As soon as I close the door my parents are in the hallway, looking worriedly at me. My mother pulled me into a bear hug.

"Oh, honey, we're so glad you're safe! We got a call from the police saying that there was an event that happened with you and your friends at Josh's cabin. All they said was that you were ok and said that you should be the one to tell us what happened. How is everyone else? Are they ok? What happened?"

My dad put a hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Dear, stop bombarding him with questions. He'll tell us everything, won't you, son? Come on, let's go sit in the living room and talk."

My mother let me go and we walked into the living room. Here we go. I sat down on the couch with my parents, took a deep breath, and began retelling the events of the most horrific night I've ever spent on Mount Washington.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that!"

When I finished, both my mom and I were in tears. My dad had a worried and empathetic expression on his face.

"And they didn't find Josh? I'm sorry, Chris. If I could go through all of that for you, you know I would in a heartbeat."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but I'll deal with that later. I began to collect myself and turned to my dad.

"No, they didn't. I wonder how everyone else is doing. I barely got any injuries compared to some of the others… I think I'm gonna go to sleep, considering I didn't get any last night. Thanks for caring about me, you guys. I love you." I hugged my parents and started up the stairs to my room, hearing them both say "I love you" back. When I got to my room, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the text. It was from Ashley.

 _-My parents didn't take what happened to well, but were very understanding. I'm going to go to sleep soon. They also are glad that we finally kissed xD Goodnight, Chris_

I type up a quick response before I put my phone on the charger, take off my glasses, and go the sleep as well.

 _-I'm glad :p Same with my parents, too. I'll talk to you later, Ash. Goodnight_

And with that, I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reads and reviews! I noticed a little typo in Ashley's text to Chris in the last chapter and it is bugging me XD I plan on updating Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, though at the end of the month I'll be going back to school, so they might slow down a bit then, but let's see how it goes! Now, I know there hasn't been any mention of the mental illnesses yet, but later on into the story I plan to delve into them , I think I am mainly going to tell the story from Chris and Ashley's point of views, with the others in there sometimes. I still haven't totally decided, but the main pairing is Chrashley so I figure it'll be centered around them. Though, I still plan on going into the other character's and pairings as well. Enough rambling, Enjoy :p  
**

 **/**

 **Chapter Two**

*Ashley's POV*

I'm glad I have such amazing parents. As soon as they saw me, the immediately ran to me, checking over me, making sure I was ok. After explaining to them what happened, I felt a little better, especially when recalling Chris… I decided to send Chris a quick text before getting a shower. I mean I'm covered in pig's blood for crying out loud!

\- _My parents didn't take what happened too well, but were very understanding. I'm going to go to sleep soon. They also are glad that we finally kissed xD Goodnight, Chris_

I plugged my charger into my phone before gathering some pajamas and walking to the bathroom. In the shower, I couldn't help but sing. I ended up belting the lyrics to "Dear Prudence" by the Beatles at the top of my lungs. It felt so good to let myself go. The past 24 hours were insane, so to let myself relax under the hot water was amazing.

When I was in my pajamas, I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I checked my phone and found a message from Chris and one from Sam.

 _\- I'm glad :p Same with my parents, too. I'll talk to you later, Ash. Goodnight_

 _\- Hey, Ash. How're you and Chris? I talked to Mike. He said he and Jess are doing relatively ok. Jess is still in shock a bit, but is doing better than when they found her and Matt. I think we all should hang out, and try to return to normalcy a bit, huh?_

I tap reply on Sam's message and type up a quick response before going to sleep.

\- _That's good to hear. We are ok. How about you? And yeah, that would be nice. We'll have to set something up. We can probably hang at my house if you want._

I honestly don't even remember hitting send. The exhaustion quickly took over me and I was fast asleep.

/

I awoke to my mom lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Ash, sweetie, I made you a sandwich. I figured you were hungry."

She was right. Just as I was about to respond, my stomach growled loudly, making us both laugh lightly. She handed me the plate with the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she'd made for me on it. She sat a glass of water on my bedside table, and patted my shoulder before leaving my room. I hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday, and it's about time for dinner now. I practically devoured the sandwich, texting Chris as I did.

\- _Hey! I just woke up xD I talked to Sam. She wants us all to hang out and try to return to normal. I think that'd do us all some good._

I turned on my laptop, opening Netflix. I can't get enough of Netflix. When we all hang out, that is our go-to. We get some popcorn and snacks, sit around, lazing on top of one another, and just watch whatever show we agree on. While I'm on episode 3 of my binge watching of Bob's Burgers, my phone dings. It is a text from Sam.

\- _Are you sure? And, I'm fine. I texted everyone about it. They are all on board :D Let's do it this weekend! Are your parents ok with it?_

I suppose I should ask them. I hopped up and made my way downstairs. My parents were in the livingroom, watching tv.

"Hey, mom? Sam suggested that we all should hang out to try to relax and return back to how things were before… anyway, I offered for us to hang out here this weekend. Is that ok?"

I looked hopeful at her. She and my father exchanged looks, then she turned back to me.

"I think that is a great idea. We can go to the store tomorrow to get some snacks and things, ok?"

I gave her and my dad a hug, said thank you, and rushed upstairs to text Sam.

\- _Parents said yes! This is happening!_

I decided to text Chris and see what he was up to, that is, if he even is up.

\- _Hey, my parents agreed, so we are all going to hang out here this weekend! I'm so excited! What're you up to? I'm bored now :\_

I spent ten minutes scrolling through memes on my phone, laughing quietly to myself. Then, my phone buzzed. There was a message from Chris.

\- _Hey :) I just got up. I was exhausted. I wanna see you, but it's late :/_

I quickly thought of an idea and texted him back.

\- _You could sneak out and come over :p You always do it. We can watch Netflix and play games. Whaddya say?_

There was a slight delay in his message. I could tell he was mulling it over.

\- _I'll be over in 5. Gotta pretend that I never woke up. Open your window for me. I don't know how well I'll be able to climb the fence with my ankle, but I'll manage._

I do as he says, and wait. I close my door and open the closet door. My parents are ok with Chris coming over, but not late at night. We usually don't have to sneak out to hang with one another, but we have a few times. It's usually him sneaking into my room, due to the tree outside my window that makes climbing to the second story much easier. And now we're dating… so this feels even more secretive than before. About 5 minutes later, I hear him struggling to scale the tree. I slide my window open more and stick my hand out for him. He grabs it, and hauls himself through my window. When he gets in, he pulls me close, our lips touching.

"I've missed you."

I smile and pull him into a big hug.

"I missed you too. Come on, I'm feeling a Bob's Burgers marathon. How 'bout it?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Alriiiiiiiiiight!"

/

 **Just incase you are confused, that last line is a Bob's Burgers reference xD And the little slashes are just to separate my notes from the story, and to tell you that some time has passed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How's your Friday going? Hope it's great! Yeah I've decided to write mostly from Chris and Ashley's point of views, with some chapters being told by other characters(You won't know which ones though..It'll be a surprise when and who it is.) Enjoy! :D**

 **/**

 **Chapter Three**

*Chris's POV*

This is the first time that I've snuck into Ashley's room as her boyfriend… It's weird. A good weird, though. She wants to have a Bob's Burgers marathon, which is cool. We watch Bob's Burgers together whenever we want to just chill out and watch some punny humor. She sat up her laptop onto her bed and patted the space beside her.

"Why're you just standing there? Sit down silly!"

I kicked my boots off and took a seat next to her, pulling her closer to me. We laid down, watching silently. With the lights off, the quiet sound of the laptop in the background, and Ashley next to me just… feels right. I've dreamt of this exact scenario so many times in my head, that this doesn't feel real. I plant a small kiss onto Ashley's head. The fruity smell of her shampoo makes me realize that this is real. This is actually happening. I'm laying next to the girl of my dreams, cuddling. I love this. Ashley turned her head up at me.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

She smiled.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time. I mean, we watch Netflix together all the time, but we've never cuddled. And I like it a lot."

Just as I was about to say something, Ashley's dad's voice rang out through the door.

"Pumpkin? Can I come in?"

We looked at each other, panicked. Ashley jumped up and grabbed my boots, throwing them to me.

"Yeah, hang on a sec, I'm getting dressed!"

She motioned for me to get into the closet, and I did so hastily. This is the first time that one of her parents came to her room while I was over, when I shouldn't be, at least. I heard Ashley fumble around, then open the door.

"Hi, dad! What's up?"

" I just wanted to see how your eye was feeling? I can't believe something like this would ever happen to you, pumpkin. I'm sorry. If I could've taken your place I would've in a heartbeat."

"I know you would, dad. It means the world to me. I love you. And yes, my eye is a feeling better; it doesn't hurt anymore."

Ashley's dad is extremely nice. He always treats me like one of his own whenever I visit.

"Also, how is Chris doing? Have you guys talked at all since you came back?"

This question made me blush knowing that Ashley has to talk about me to her dad, pretending that I'm not hiding in her closet. There was a moment of silence before she responded.

"Yeah, we've talked. He's doing better. His ankle is still hurting him, and he can still feel the bruise on his forehead, but other than that he's good."

"Good. I like Chris. He's a good match for you and I think he'll treat you right. I'm happy for you. Well, I'm going to head into bed, your mother's waiting on me. Goodnight, pumpkin. I love you."

I heard him get up and walk to the door, then Ashley reciprocating the goodnight, then the door shutting. Ashley waited a minute before speaking in a hushed tone.

"You can come out now."

When I stepped out of the closet I noticed she had changed into some different pajamas and was blushing. I found it extremely admirable that her father thought so highly of me. I decide that I should probably just head home for tonight. We've had a bit too close of a call for me.

"I think I'm gonna head home, Ash. It's getting late. Wanna go get breakfast in the morning?"

She looked sad, then smiled brightly.

"Ok, yeah! That was a close call tonight. We can try movie night tomorrow night or something. What time do you want to get going tomorrow?"

"How about I pick you up at nine?"

"Sounds good."

I give her a kiss before climbing out her window and carefully maneuvering my way down the tree as to not fall and to not hurt my ankle.

I waved goodbye to Ashley as I walked out of her yard. Then I crossed the street and hurried down the sidewalk to my house. It was cold when I snuck out, but it's even worse now. Now it's just bitter. I grab the ladder that I took from the garage and move it to my window and climb up. I'm glad that I have to get up early to take Ash to breakfast tomorrow. It gives me a chance to put the ladder back before anyone notices that it was used for me to sneak out. If my dad finds it he'll flip.

Once I'm inside, I change back into my pajamas and lay down. I'm almost too excited for Ashley and I's breakfast date to sleep. Almost. After thinking about it for a few minutes I slowly drift into sleep.

 _ **/**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. 8:30. Perfect. That gives me enough time to shower and get ready to pick up Ashley. I hop in the shower and hum to myself. It's one of Ashley's favorites. Dear Prudence, it's called. She loves the Beatles. I do too, but she can sing all of their songs. She's great at singing. She doesn't let people hear her often, but sometimes when I drive us to class she'll sing along to the radio. Those drives are my favorite.

Before I realize how long I've been in the shower, I hear my alarm going off, signifying me that if I stay in any longer, I won't be ready to pick up Ash on time. I put some gel in my hair to create my signature faux-hawk, pull on a flannel, jeans, and boots, and head downstairs and out the door, calling to my parents where I am going.

Just as I get in the car, My phone buzzes. It's a text from Matt.

\- _Hey Chris! How've you and Ash been? Em's bite is healing up, but it still hurts her a bit. I'm doing alright. We're both excited for this weekend._

I type a quick text back before heading down the road to pick up Ashley.

\- _Hey man! We're doing considerably well, I'm taking Ash out to breakfast this morning. We're excited too. We all deserve some down time. I'm glad you two are alright. See you this weekend!_

 **/**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm having a great time writing it. I know some people say "sneaked" into someone's room, but I'm a "snuck" person XD Get it? Ashley's dad calls her pumpkin? Her hair is auburn? XD I'm having too much fun with this! Tune in on Friday to see what happens on the Chrashley breakfast date and whatever else that may be in store!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How's your Monday going? I know that the story still hasn't really mentioned anything about mental illness, and if you're only reading for that, be patient. It's coming! I've just got to work my way up to it. Enjoy!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4**

*Ashley's POV*

After Chris left, I excitedly bounded over to my closet to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. After arguing with myself for twenty minutes I finally decided on a simple dark gray sweater and some light wash jeans with my white converse. I decide it'd be a good time to get some rest. I set an alarm for eight o'clock, and slowly drift off.

/

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. Instead of hitting the snooze button like I always do, I am immediately awake and out of bed. I have an hour to get ready for breakfast. I take my clothes into the bathroom to get a shower. I begin to sing as I wash my hair. I can't remember what the song is called, which bugs me, but I couldn't care less today. I'm going on a proper date with Chris! I get done in the shower and quickly get dressed and dry my hair before doing my makeup. I decide to do a natural look, which isn't odd for me to do considering I don't wear much makeup. Once I finally finish my makeup, I go back to my room, grabbing my phone and a beanie to match my sweater. Then, I go downstairs to wait for Chris.

About ten minutes later, there is a knock on the door. I jumped up, gave my parents kisses on their cheeks, and answered the door. Chris' cheeks and nose were pink from the cold. When he saw me, he smiled brightly and bowed.

"Good morning my dear lady. Are you ready to accompany me to a divine eating establishment for breakfast on this crisp morning?"

I can't help but laugh and pull him into a kiss.

"Good morning you big dork! I'd be delighted to accompany you. Let's get going before your face freezes."

I grab my coat and slip it on before I shut the door behind me and hurry to Chris' car.

/

After we get off of our street, I realize that I have no idea where we're going.

"Where are we going?"

Chris chuckled.

"Only the best breakfast restaurant in the world! IHOP!"

I smile. He knows me so well. IHOP is my favorite place to eat out. After about fifteen minutes of driving and singing songs at the top of our lungs, we reach the restaurant. It's early, but it is relatively busy. Chris pulls into the parking space, gets out, and hurries around the car to my side. Opening my door, he, again, bowed.

"Here you are, my dear."

I playfully curtsy with an imaginary gown. We share a laugh as we enter the restaurant, Chris holding the door for me as we did so. I thanked him and walked to the counter. The waitress smiled at us.

"Just the two of you?"

We nod.

"Table or booth?"

Chris and I look at each other. Then, he responds.

"Booth, please."

With that, the woman takes us over to a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant. After she takes our orders, the waitress leaves us. While we wait, we talk about anything and everything.

"So, I got a text from Matt this morning before I came to pick you up."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said that he and Em were doing alright, and they're excited for this weekend."

I smiled. Matt and Chris weren't as close as Chris and Josh, but they're pretty close. Mike is also pretty close with them as well. Just like the girls and I all are. Though, I don't know if Emily will ever forgive me…

I get snapped out of my thoughts as the waitress brings our food to the table. She handed me my meal first. A plate of french toast and some hot chocolate to drink. It looks to good I almost have to restrain myself from devouring it whole. She then handed Chris his plate. He ordered some kind of omelette that I can't remember, but it is loaded with delicious toppings. He ordered a hot chocolate too. Both of our drinks had a swirl of whipped cream on top, which made the whole table just look prettier. As we ate, we discussed what our plans were for the rest of the day.

"So, I was thinking of a walk in the park. What'dya say?"

I smile for the millionth time this morning. I love to go on walks in the park, especially in the winter. The peaceful snow glistening in the sunlight, crunching beneath our feet as we walk, seeing children having snowball fights and people building snowmen. It's all so beautiful.

"I'd love that."

/

We finish eating, pay for our food, Chris insisted on paying, then hopped into his car and drove toward the park. Once we reach the park, we grasp hands and begin our walk. We chat idly about all kinds of things, including going back to school after break is over. We have about two weeks left for winter break, then we go back to finish off the year, only with a three day weekend off for spring break in about a month and a half. We were extremely excited to go back. Both Chris and I take our education seriously, so going back isn't too much of an inconvenience. Plus the early morning schedule will mean returning to some semblance of our lives before what happened on Blackwood Mountain.

After about an hour, we give in to the cold and head back to Chris' car. We decided we were going to have a lazy day at Chris' house, watching movies and playing video games in his basement den. His parents rarely go into the basement, so it's a prime hangout spot when we all get together at his house. When we get to his house, he asks his mom if I could stay and hang out, which, of course, is a yes from her, and we take off our winter attire and shoes, and head down the carpeted stairs leading down into the basement.

/

 **If you can't tell, I put references to my own likes and things into the story like songs, food, restaurants, that sorta thing. Also I've imagined Chris' basement den after my aunt's basement den(Just a random piece of info lol) Also, if you are confused about just having an apostrophe after Chris' name to show possession, the way that is written is solely up to the writer. It is correct to say Chris' or Chris's(Fact of the day):P See you on Wednesday!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I am unable to get a chapter up today. I bought a new computer about a month ago and it is already messing up. I don't know what happened, but I think I have to totally reset it. I'll get a longer chapter up on Friday to make up for no chapter today. Again, I'm really sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, an update on my computer...it's totally broken -.- I have to call tech support of something but for right now I'll be typing the story on my phone, so I am sorry if I miss little spelling mistakes when I proof read because it doesn't recognize some mistakes. Anyways, I promised you guys a long chapter to make up for Wednesday, so let's get into it!**

/

Chapter Five

*Chris' POV*

I led Ashley down the stairs to the basement. It was our friend group's favorite place to hangout because it is totally secluded. My parents respected our privacy and left us alone, so we never had to worry about language or crude but hilarious jokes, and we just always have great times whenever we hang out in my basement. The den has my playstation and wii, along with a flat screen tv to play them on. Along with that, there is a fire place that we always lit and roasted marshmallows when it was too cold to do it outside. After we hang out at Ashley's, the next spot should really be here.

"What do you wanna play, Chris?"

I smiled at her, knowing that she wanted to play Mario Kart. She always wins.

"How about...Mario Kart!"

She laughed and playfully hit my shoulder.

"You knew that I wanted to play that, didn't you?"

I gave her a cheeky grin and turned the wii on.

/

After playing Mario Kart for a couple hours we decided that it was time for lunch. I figured I would make Ashley a Chris special! It is only the best lunch in the entire world! We go upstairs and directly toward the kitchen. I motion for Ashley to take a seat at the island.

"Today, how about I start you off with a one-of-a-kind Chris' special! It is a delightful sandwich in which I feel that you will never enjoy anything of the kind ever again-unless it's made by me, of course."

Ashley lightly clapped her hands together.

"Why, I think that sounds lovely, even if it is a little cocky!"

I refrain from making an inappropriate joke out of her line, and decide to get started working on the sandwiches instead.

/

After we ate lunch we decided to watch a movie before playing more games. Ashley hates scary movies, so we decided to watch a rom-com instead. We settled on How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. Personally, it's not my favorite, but Ash likes it so I'll watch it. I open my arm and motion her to come closer. She grinned and cuddled up to my side. I'm so glad I can say that. Ashley. Cuddled up to me. Moments like this make me forget that anything bad has ever happened. Spending this time with Ash-my girlfriend- has made my life better than anything I could've ever imagined. I gave a quiet hum of approve as she intertwined our fingers. She looked up at me.

"I'm so glad we can do this now."

"Me too, Ash. Me too."

We continued to sit there, cuddled up, swapping occasional kisses throughout the two and a half hours of the movie. Just as the credits were beginning to roll, there was a knock on the door at the top of the stairs and my mother's voice floated down.

"Ashley, dear, are you staying for dinner?"

Ashley turned to me.

"If you'll have me, that'd be lovely, thank you."

She was talking to both my mother and I. I pulled her face towards mine, connecting our lips in a kiss of approval. My mother's voice broke me out of my entrancement in the kiss.

"Alrighty. Dinner'll be ready in about an hour, you too. I'll let you know when it's ready."

We both shared a simultaneous "ok" then we sat in a comfortable silence. After about thirty seconds, I decided to break it.

"Wanna dance battle?"

One of our groups favorite games to play together is Dance Dance Revolution 2, which I happen to own. A big smile spread across her face.

"You're on!"

/

We were in the middle of a particularly loud song, when my mother called us for dinner. She realized that there was no way we could've heard her, so she decided to sneak down the steps. Once she saw our epic dance battling, she immediately whipped out her phone, recording us. She decided to wait until the end of the song to announce her presence. That, of course, scared the living daylights out of Ash and I. She then proceeded to quickly the video on Facebook, tagging us, thus, showing all of our friends and their parents, considering she is friends with all of them. So, great. But it is whatever, because we had a great time, laughing and singing horribly.

We all three made our way upstairs for dinner, laughing about it all. When we got to the dining room, she proceeded to show my dad, who laughed harder than I've seen him laugh in a while.

"Wow, Chris, you're a terrible singer."

"I am the best. I don't know what you're talking about."

We sat down to the delicious dinner that my mom made. She made the standard guest dinner. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. If there is one thing that my mother can cook, it's meatloaf. It is always fantastic. Ash and I devour it, trying to look as civilized as we can. As we were finishing up eating, Ash's phone went off. She quickly apologized, saying that it was her mother. She said that her mother wants her to go home after dinner, due to family coming over. She offered to help clean up, which my mother flat out refused, insisting that since she is our guest she shouldn't be cleaning up. Instead, she offered that I walk Ash home. An offer that we both accepted. As we stood up, Ashley thanked my parents for dinner and for allowing her to visit. My parents welcomed her, saying that she's always welcome. We made our way to the door, then outside we went.

/

While walking, our hands naturally found each other. We swung our arms like children, not caring if anyone saw. We quickly reached her house, which I regretted. I never want to let the warmth of her hand slip away from mine. As we stood on her porch, we hugged, bringing our lips together as we did so. We said our goodbyes as she slinked through the door. As I walked back to my house, i couldn't help but think of her. She's all I've ever though of for so long. I went inside my house and went to take a shower.

/

While I was in the shower, i began to think of what happened at the lodge. I couldn't stop thinking about it, the horror replaying through my mind over and over again. How do I make it stop? What pushed me over the edge, though, was something that didn't even happen. I see myself walking, limping, towards a hatch in the floor. As I get close, i see a familiar beanie laying on the ground. Just a few steps away. I see her. Ash. Dead. Her head completely separated from her body. Her lifeless eyes staring up at me.

I snap out of it, panicking. I jump out of the shower and run to my room. I run to my phone and quickly dial her number. No answer. I try again and again, getting more and more frightened with every ring. Finally, after the fourth try, I hear her voice. She sounds concerned.

"Chris? Are you ok?"

I can barely choke out an answer. Instead, I start crying. Of both relief and of terror. The rational part of me knew that I was just imagining things and that she was fine, but the rest of me couldn't stop thinking that what if it was real and everything else was in my head. I heard her voice.

"Chris?! I'm coming back over. I'm telling your parents I forgot my ring or something. I'll be right there, ok?"

The phone goes dead. She hung up. I try to compose myself, quickly throwing on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. I can't be bothered with a shirt. I sit down on the edge of my bed, trying to calm down. Within two minutes, I hear the door downstairs open, then quick but quiet footsteps coming up the steps. Then, my bedroom door swung open, and she stepped in, shutting it behind her. She ran over, pulling me into a hug, asking if I was ok and what was wrong.

After about ten minutes, I had calmed down enough to tell her what had happened. She had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Chris. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm here. I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere."

She stayed for a few mor minutes, before telling me that she had to go home for a bit, so no one gets suspicious of the ring story, but she will sneak back over after she "goes to bed" for the night. She decided she would stay over, as to make sure that I was ok. Which is fine with me. I dry my eyes, trying to look as normal as I could to walk her to the door without my parents being concerned. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head. As I led her to the door? She gave me a long hug, whispering in my ear that she will be back.

As I watch her walk down the road, I can't help but think of how lucky I am. I have a girlfriend who cares so deeply for me, that she'll lie to her and my families in order to comfort me in my time of need. She'll even sneak out so she can stay in my room, making sure that I will be ok throughout the night. I love her. I think she might love me too.

/

 **Hey guys! I am finally getting into the mental illness parts! I do have a diagnosed mental illness myself(anxiety) so I know how to properly write that, and I will try my best to write the others right. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Update on my laptop again: the tech support people are trying to reset it so I might be back to writing in that for Monday or I might not I don't know. See you guys on Monday!**


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten the next chapter up! I had a camp out with my family and had to go school clothes shopping amd prep for school which starts next monday. So, what I will be switching to due to school coming back into session is I will switch to once a week uploads on friday. That way, I can use my free time to write the chapters at a good quality instead of a good qauntity, ya feel? Anyways, I didn't have my phone on me at all and my laptop is still broken and I'm so sorry again that I couldn't get the next chapter up. It will be on Friday I promise!


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! How's your Friday going? I am finally getting the next chapter up so mine's pretty good! Enjoy!**

 **PS I'm still waiting for my laptop to get fixed I need a new hardeive or something idek**

 **/**

 **Chapter Six**

Ashley's POV

I quickly climbed down Chris' window and ran across the street to my house. I try to act as calm as I can as I rejoin my family in the living room. When I sit down, I quickly send Chris a text.

- _Are you doing ok?_

I receive an immediate response.

 _-Yeah, I'm doing alright. Enjoy your time with your family. I'll be watching Netflix until you get here. I can't wait to sleep with you._

Another quick response.

- _That came out wrong. I meant to go to sleep with you. See you soon x_

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly to myself as I think of how cute and quirky Chris is. I have had the biggest crush on him for years. I might even go as far as to say that I love him. I hope he feels the same way about me...

/

I thought that my family would never leave. I mean I love them and all, but Chris needs me. I need to comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be alright, even if I don't know if we'll ever be the same again... i tell my parents thats I am going to bed and begin to gather my things. Pajamas, phone, charger, and some candy from my secret candy drawer in my nightstand. I quietly open my window and begin my descent down the tree, closing the window before I do so.

I sneak down the street to Chris' house. When I get to his window I tap on it lightly, startling him. He smiles when he sees me. He limps over the the window to open it for me. His limp is worse than before. His medicine must've worn off. When he opens the window, I climb in and pull him into a big hug. I feel his breathing slow a bit, signifying that he is calming down. He is clad in his pajamas already, plaid pants and no shirt. I then realize that I would need to change into mine here in his room, due to the fact that if I get seen we'll be in trouble. I ask him to see what I should do.

"Hey, uh, where..should I change?"

Chris' face flushed.

"Oh, uh, you can change in here. I told my parents that I'd be in bed already, so I'll have to just turn around, is that ok?"

Now it was my turn to flush.

"Y-yeah. That's fine."

He turned around, leaving me to change. I put my things on his bed and began to change. When I finished, I told Chris that he could turn around. When he did, he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

When our lips finally separated, I handed him a piece of candy.

"Here, I know it's your favorite."

He smiles brightly before popping the little gummy fish into his mouth.

"C'mon, I'm getting sleepy. Let's turn on a movie and lay down. Whaddya say?"

"Sounds good. You've had a rough day. You need some sleep."

As we lay down, I can't help but worry about Chris.

/

The credits were rolling and Chris was snoring lightly with his arms wrapped around me. I grab his hand and grip it tightly. As I slowly fall asleep I find myself whispering softly.

"I love you, Chris."

/

I awake with a start. It doesn't tale but a second to realize that it was Chris that woke me up. He is breathing heavily and mumbling. It's hard to make out what he is saying, but one word stood out to me. Ash. He is having a nightmare about me. It had to be about the lodge. I begin to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Chris. Chris wake up. It's me. It's a bad dream, Chris. Wake up."

He jolts awake. When he sees me, he crumbles. His eyes well up with tears and he buries his head into my shoulder.

"Oh, Ash! It was awful. It was about the gun. It was loaded."

I begin to tear up as well.

"Oh, Chris! It's ok. You're ok. I'm ok. We're ok. I promise. Everything is going to be fine. Tomorrow night we are going to hang out with everyone and have a great time, ok?"

His sobs begin to become less harsh and quieter.

"T-thanks, Ash. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do with myself if something had happened to you."

He took a deep breath.

"I... I love you."

I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Chris."

/

I woke up to the feeling of Chris getting out of bed. She noticed that he'd woke me up.

"Sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to wake you."

I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it. What time is it?"

Chris looked at the clock that was on his nightstand.

"Quarter to Seven."

My mouth dropped.

"My alarm goes off at 6:45. It was set."

Chris' face pales.

"Oh shit."

I scramble out of bed as Chris begins gathering my things. I pull my boots and my jacket on before beginning to climb out his window. Before I get out, Chris gives me a quick kiss.

"Hurry! Text me when you get the chance."

While I climb down I shout an ok to him and tale off towards my house. When I reach my house, I scale the tree by my window as fast as I can. I climb in my window and run to shut off my alarm clock. Phew. That was close.

Just then, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I slowly turn around and find my dad standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Care to explain where you were, pumpkin?"

Uh oh.

/

 **Ooooh trouble! XD So, as the other characters come in(within the next two chapters) I'll delve into how they are coping. But let me enlighten you on Chris and Ashley's situation. Chris will be dealing with PTSD and Ashley will be dealing with Anxiety.**


	9. Author's note 3: I'm back!

Hey guys! I know I havent uploaded in a couple pf months, but I had a lot to do with school and everything else, plus I'd had a pretty severe writer's block. But I have an idea and motivation to continue this story! So stay tuned because more is coming very soon :D


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, life kinda got in the way a bit(Nothing terrible, just homework that I procrastinated on..)Anyways, some fresh ideas are coming in, so yay! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the company candies, games, or anything mentioned in this story. I also do not own Until Dawn or any of the characters(I mean I wish I did but sadly, nah)/**

 **Chapter 7**

 ***Ashley's POV***

While I climb down I shout an ok to him and tale off towards my house. When I reach my house, I scale the tree by my window as fast as I can. I climb in my window and run to shut off my alarm clock. Phew. That was close. Just then, I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I slowly turn around and find my dad standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Care to explain where you were, pumpkin?"

Uh oh.

"Uhh. Hi, dad... I guess there is no sense in lying to you... Sam called me and said Mike needed help calming Jessica down because she had a nightmare about... yeah. So I met Sam and we went and helped Mike."

He doesn't believe me. No way he would. That was a super fake story. He looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"Okay, pumpkin! Did you get Jessica calmed down?"

I can't believe it.

"Y-yeah we did. She's much better now. You aren't mad at me for sneaking out?"

"Honey, you guys survived a night in Hell on that mountain. Of course you guys are going to have trauma from that. No I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told us you were leaving. We would've let you take the car instead of running around in the cold."

I smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Thanks, dad. I'll remember that. I love you."

"I love you too, pumpkin," he began to leave, "now, go back to sleep. I'll tell your mom what happened. She was worried sick about you."

With that, he shut my door, leaving me alone in my now silent bedroom. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone, dialing Chris' number. It didn't even finish the first ring.

"Yeah, what happened? Did you get in trouble? Did anyone find out? Are you dead? Am I dead? Oh God did they know you were with me? Oh I am so dead I mean your dad is nice but he's still a burly guy, Ash, he'd crush me!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my boyfriend's dramatic little monologue.

"Chris, relax. I... I lied. I feel terrible doing it, but if he knew I slept over at your house, snuck over to your house, we'd both be dead. No, I told him that Jess had a nightmare and Mike needed help calming her down so Sam and I went to help. He believed it. I didn't think he would, but he did."

I heard Chris let out a breath.

"Thank God. Anyway, is the movie night still on? I really wanna watch a comedy. A good one, like Napoleon Dynamite or something."

"Haha, yeah, it's still on. In a bit I'm gonna head to the store and get snacks and things. Any requests? I know Sam and Matt will want Skittles, Mike likes Sweet Tarts, Em likes Airheads, Jess and I like Sour patch kids. Want some Swedish Fish?"

"Girl, you know me so well. Those red gummy fish give me life."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Chris. I've gotta get ready to go."

"Talk to you later, Ash. Have fun shopping for snacks!"

After we hung up, I decided a shower was necessary. Mainly because I stretched and felt like I could kill a man with my funk. I gathered my clothes and went toward the bathroom. Once I was in there, I looked in the mirror. My eye was healing okay. As I stared at my reflection, it began to change. Was I seeing things? It began to change into me, covered in blood, then into one of those... things. A wendigo. I blinked furiously and rubbed my eyes. I was me again. Normal me. What is happening to me? Are the others going through this kind of stuff too?

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 ***Chris' POV***

"Talk to you later, Ash. Have fun shopping for snacks!"

After I hung up the phone, I decided to go see what my parents were up to, considering I could hear them making a bunch of noise downstairs. As I got closer to the kitchen, where the noise was coming from, I heard my parents voices.

"I don't know, honey, I don't think he's ready for that."

"Dear, you know as well as I do, if it doesn't happen now, it never will."

Were they going to kick me out? After everything I went through? I hurried back up the stairs and decided to text Matt and Mike and see what they were doing.

 _\- Hey guys! How's it hangin? I could use a stress reducer. Wanna play some video games?_

I got two immediate responses.

 _\- You're on!_

 _\- You know it, man!_

I pulled out my laptop and opened up the game we love to By Daylight. I pulled on my headset and added Matt and Mike into a chat. We began to talk about anything and everything, briskly talking about how everyone is, but then moving on to our typical conversations, avoiding the subject of the mountain. We played DBD for hours. For those few hours, we had totally forgotten what had happened. It was amazing. We soon all had to go on and do other things with our day. I decided to send a text to Ashley, I mean my girlfriend, man that's great to say, before heading down and grabbing some food.

 _\- Hey, Ash :p How's shopping? I played some dbd with Mat and Mike for a bit, they're both excited for tonight! I'm gonna get some food, text me when you can. X_

With that, I made my way down to the kitchen.

 **/ Wowowow a long-ish chapter! I tried to include what I could in here. DON'T WORRY. The mental health parts are coming. In fact, you'll see some in the next part(And some other character POVs(YAY!) Well, I hope you are enjoying your Sunday like I am! :D**


End file.
